Super Smash Bros Duel: A Fighter's POV
by Linkio
Summary: When a new SSB is made, characters new and old share their own POV's on life with us! CHAPTER 2 IS UP!
1. Luigi's POV: A beginner

Well, I thought about it, and I thought that I would try my luck with a Smash Bros story, since I wanted to experiment my writing skills of Super Mario and Zelda, not to mention other series I know little of. Oh and I'm almost done with the second chapter of Where's Mario chapter 2, so that will be posted sometime this week.

The morning was quiet, except for the rustle of leafs against the wind. Without the quiet, Luigi would probably be up by now, even though it was 6 in the morning. He was known as the early bird in the Super Mario bros, so he could catch the worm, or was it the bagel?

Either way, worm or no worm, the younger twin was in the middle of dreaming. His dream was like every other dream he had: him being chased by ghosts. Even though he had rid the Boos and other variations of ghosts from the mirage of a mansion he had won in a scam, there were still plenty of them in other areas of the Mushroom Kingdom. As he was being chased, he would always become cornered by them, searching of a possible escape route, which was always futile. He never escaped.

But this dream ended differently. Just as he was about to enter the belly of the small, white beasts, the vision of horror suddenly vanished. It was replaced by a blur of black and white, with a fuzzy and eerie sound tuning into it. After a couple of seconds of "fuzz", soon a figure of a hand began to appear. It was big and white, sort of like the gloves Mario and Luigi wore.

As the fuzz disappeared, Luigi could fully see the hand in his mind. There was no background, only the color of black. AS the hand just floated there, Luigi just watched it mentally, wondering just what the heck was going on. Then, after a couple moments of silence, it spoke.

"Luigi…", said the giant hand.

Luigi didn't respond, mostly because he was shocked by two things. One, there was freaking humungous hand floating in mid-space, trying to talk to him. Two, how was it possible that a hand could even talk in the first place?

"Luigi."

Again, there was no noise from the stached plumber. By the way the hand was clenching, it looked like it was getting a little pissed.

"LUIGI! SAY SOMETHING!"

Ok, now the hand demanded an answer.

'Ok, I'd better say something back', thought the clumbsy Italian. "Um, who is this?", said Luigi, as if he was answering a phone call.

"Oh, good, you've responded. My name is Master Hand, and you have been formally invited to attend a 'smashing' good time at the Smash Mansion"

The hand looked as if it had relaxed, making Luigi not as scared at first.

"Um… Excuse me?"

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry, I've forgotten to explain. The Smash Mansion is sort of like a hotel, housing fighters across the distant lands of Nintendo."

"Fighters? I have to fight?"

"Well, not if you don't want to. But trust me, you won't be injured. My brother, Crazy Hand."

Suddenly, another giant hand appeared out of the black background. It looked like the other one, but it was a little bit more twitchy.

"Hello.",said the other hand.

"My brother, has invented a safe system of fighting to where, if you get hit or slashed by someone, you won't feel any pain."

This really didn't change the plumber's mind.

"… I'm sorry, but this just isn't my thing. Maybe you could ask my brother, Ma-"

"Oh, I've already gotten permission from your older sibling."

Luigi was a tad surprised, but then remembered whenever he was invited to something, Mario was also invited as well.

"What? How?"

"Through a complex system of communication, I'll talk to someone via their dream, ask them for permission to join the fights, and if they say yes, their transported to my mansion, with all the belongings that they'll need, whether it be theirs, or someone else's."

"Look, I-"

"Look, I know you hide in your brother's shadow. I know you long to be in the spotlight, how you long for attention. With you being so clumsy and spazzy, you always mess up, putting your brother to the top every time."

Luigi was shocked. No one ever said that before to him. How did Master Hand know this is exactly how he felt?

"…"

"This could be your chance to finally get some recognition and appreciation for everything you've done to save that damsel in distress, Peach. In tournaments, you could place first, finally beating your brother at something. Just think, the fans, business openings, and money you could get from this chance. Not only that, you could-"

" I accept."

"Ok. After this is over, you'll be in room 7 with prince Marth, from the Fire Emblem series, Mr. Game and Watch, from some handheld games, and finally Mario."

Mario… The name echoed in Luigi's dream.

"Ok. I'm ready."

"EXCELLENT! Just let Crazy Hand set up the transporter."

The other hand flicked a switch, which was connected to what looked like to be a glass lamp. It turned a shade of light blue, with an occasional flicker of light appearing every now and then.

"It's ready…"

"Great! Are you ready Luigi?"

"I gue-"

It was too late to say something. By the time he could respond, the image of Master and Crazy Hand was gone. Not two seconds later, the image was replaced with a bedroom. It looked like a standard hotel room: there were two bunk-beds in the room, with a nightstand with a lamp next to them. Between them, there was a window, coated in green drapes. The wallpaper was of a light cocoa brown, and the door was on the opposite side of the beds.

Luigi finally realized that he wasn't asleep. The drapes on the window were stained by the light of the sun as it beat down on the room. He also saw Mario standing by the door, strapping on his gloves and after, fixing his hat. Mario… always confident as ever.

Mario looked around, going to straighten up his bed, and noticed Luigi rubbing his eyes in disbelief.

"Eh! Luigi! I see-a that you finally woke-a up!"

Gah. Stupid Italian accent.

"Yah. I'm just a little confused about that whole Master Hand thing."

"Oh! You spoke to him too?"

A simple nod of the head came from the underestimated plumber.

"Emhm, I was a little skeptical at-a first, then he started to promise me things…"

Luigi perked up.

"What?", said the nervous brother. He had thought Mario was onto him.

"Well, yeah. He kept trying to offer me things, even though I had wanted to do this in the first place, for the pure fun of competition. Although, a life-a time supply of Peach's famous cake is a very good-a motivation too."

Phew. Mario had just avoided the argument of a life time. He had always won his fights with other people, verbal or physical.

"Yeah, something like that did come up." Luigi started to rise and climb down the bed's ladder.

"So, want to go get some break-a fest? I hear that-a there's a break-a fest café down the hall, and they have some shroom omelettes!"

Even though there was a bit of tension in the room, Luigi's stomach did growl in unison. Food did sound like a good idea.

"Ok, just let me get dressed", said the younger brother.

Mario nodded with a good bye. As he left the room, the other plumber started to searched the dresser by the bed he slept in for his clothes. After he found them, he stripped himself of his clothes and began to put his clothes on.

Well, just as he was going to, Mario walked in as he was putting on his boxers, forgetting his wallet.

"I forgot-a my-", he said as he stopped dead in his tracks as Luigi turned around and froze.

Oh boy, thought Luigi, another freakin awkward moment.

Mario slowly crept towards the dresser, grabbed his wallet, and inched for the door. Just as he walked out the door, he put his head through the door and said "Mama should-a named you Lui-Weenie." He shut the door and left with a small giggle.

"DAMMIT!", yelled the green underdog as he put on his clothes.


	2. The Hero of Time hates ignitiations

The other smashers looked like they were having a good time. As I was sitting down at my table with Fox, and… BLEH, Jigglypuff, I noticed that Mario walked in. I also noticed he was heading towards Peach's table. Ha, not until ROB stopped him. The Italian looked a bit dazed, because the robot had stopped him. Master Hand had set up a system, where you ALWAYS sat with your room mates. It may sound like a stupid idea, but when you think about it, it was actually a good idea (if you haven't, just trust me).

While ROB was explaining the system to him, I watched as Pit sat with Ganondorf, having a heated argument about the goddesses. Next to them was Ness, Captain, and DK. Ness seemed to be freaking out, as Captain and DK were making out. It seems that he was used to anyone being gay. Boy was THAT kid in for a reality check, especially since he had to share a room with them.

Yoshi and Kirby were having an eating contest. The referee of this contest was non-other than Zelda. One might not know this, but Zelda was REALLY into competitions. Only I really knew her, as both of us were from Hyrule. A couple of cheers came from across the room, cheering on the pink puffball as he put away another dozen eggs. This dino was not gonna get away with a challenge to the small guy's eating rep.

Peach, Samus, and Bowser were having a staring contest. I heard loser had to go out with Olimar (he also sat with us). Falco was recording the whole scene (he recently began an avid camera hobby), while Pikachu and Ike argued over who the next legendary pokemon would be. Master Hand was arguing with the Ice Climbers over who they would room with.

Oh, and who am I, you may ask? I'm Link, the hero of Time! And yes, I must say that every Time (YES!) I meet someone.

Apparently, the Ice Climbers and Master Hand still couldn't decide, as the giant fist began to walk up to the podium near the buffet (well, floated to it). I think he's learned that a simple "wave" wouldn't get anyone's attention, so instead he slammed to ground. Everyone stopped what they were doing (except the faggots who were still tongue-wrestling), intentively watching the hand in the back of the room. What could it be that he wanted to say?

"I think I've gotten everyone's attention.", said the hand. "There has been a few notes that have come to my attention as well. First of all, let me tell you that every one who is he-"

Suddenly, Luigi came running through the double doors, racing to his seat. As he sat down, everyone's eyes went back to Master.

"As I WAS saying, everyone in this room has been picked by me to attend this year's fight session. This is considered an honor, so give yourselves a pat on the back"

A couple of mediocre claps were heard, making Master tense up a bit. Great, now they've done it.

"Secondly, I want you all to know that you all will help me import in a couple of new recruits. But before that is to come, I must inform you on something you need to know."

Murmur aroused around the room.

Is it just me or is any of this familiar…?

"You have fought for me before, but I have put all your memories of past smashes in small orbs. Those orbs will appear at your table-"

In front of all of us, a little bubble appeared in front of us. It flashed many different colors.

"Oh, they've come early. Now shallow them."

A couple of questioned looks came from the crowd.

"DO IT! IT IS VITALLY IMPORTANT!"

No one objected. Everyone took the orbs to their mouths, and swallowed as told (save those thoughts for your hentai, you pervs). Then something miraculous happened.

I remembered everything. I remembered my fights with a couple of people in the room: a tag team match between me, Wolf, Bowser, and Sonic, a sudden death with Zelda's persona, Sheik, and a tournament with most of the smashers as well. I remembered the stash of trophies that we collected, far and wide. I even remembered a intense fight with Master and Crazy (I had beat them with one life)

And the funny thing is, I didn't feel as if anything had happened physically. Everything just came to my mind, like a head rush.

"You should remember past smashes, melees, and brawls now. Only a chosen few of those past fighters are still here, so don't you feel special?"

Lots of nods and yes's were seen/heard around.

"Ok, now that that's settled, we can go over those new recruits. Everyone in this room will have a friend from their realm come to fight with them. As an example, Mario and co, pick a person to fight with you."

The Mushroom Kingdom gang shouted across the room to each other, suggesting smashers to have fun with them. It didn't mind though. I'm gonna slash everyone with my sword, because I'm the HERO OF TIME!

Well, anyway, soon they came to a decision. They had wanted Geno (the puppet guy with magical powers, as I've been told) to join them.

"Ok, I'll put that on my list. -sigh- Everyone else, come to a decision!"

The next hour was the same as the past 5 seconds, except NO ONE could make up their mind. Well except, me that is.

As if it looked as if everyone had decided, Master went over the list.

"Ok, I have on my list: Geno, Tetra, Zekrom (now those two idiots can stop arguing!), a Waddle Dee, Funky Kong, Blood Falcon, Poo, a Metroid (?), Birdo, Lynn, Professor Layton. For smashers who do not know many people, Professor Layton will substitute for you."

A couple a looks from the crowd shot towards Master, that said 'who the fuck is Professor Layton?'.

"Now, their bunks will be divided as said: Zekrom, the Waddle Dee, Birdo, and Poo will be in room 8. Lynn, Funky Kong, Blood Falcon, and Metroid will be in room 9. Finally, Tetra, Geno, and the Professor will be in room 10. Oh, and the Ice Climbers get to share rooms with room 2, Pit and Ganondorf."

Two rather loud moans of complaints came from Table 2 as the two pip-squaks walked over to it.

"You two hush back there!"

Silence, just as he asked for.

"Ok, continue what you were doing before as me and my brother summon the new duelists."

Master floated down from the podium and headed for his office, as I can imagine is his only get away, him being the manager of this whole thing and all. While he did so, everyone returned to what they were doing (Samus, Peach, and Bowser hadn't even blinked! Well, I can understand why.) and I began to wonder what this year was going to be like…


	3. A professor's intuition

What is going on?

Where am I?

I must get to the bottom of this…

The professor was indeed not where he should have been. Where he had been was in the town of Haterlyburg, solving a mystery of perplexing proportions. He had been walking around the town, looking for clues on who might have been responsible for the improbable endeavor, which was probably just Dan Paolo, trying to get ahold of the town's treasure. Either way, the professor began to think about where he was. He came to the fact that he had to find some clues.

'Yes, that will do.'

The professor began to take in his surrondings. To his right were two bed and a dresser, which looked to be relatively new. To his left was a bed and two dressers. As he thought that, he began to determine if someone had set before him a puzzle, as people usually did in the past before now. He saved the thought for later and approached the window in front of him. The drapes were close to the floor, maybe a foot or two above it. He turned around and examined the closet that was to the left of the door. Both were painted a light orange, which was not one of the professor's favorite colors.

None of this seemed to be a puzzle as only the beds, dressers, door, window and drapes, and closet were in the room. Nothing seemed to be out of place or suspicious, so the professor let things be. For the moment…

As he calibrated on what to do, he concluded the next reasonable step was to leave the room. He headed for the door, turning it to make sure it wasn't locked. To his appreciation, the handle turned, giving the professor a sigh of relief. As he opened and shut the door, he walked into the hallway leading to it. The door had the number 10 on it, as he had noticed when he had shut the door.

'Why is there a number on this door? It must be there for a reason…'

The professor wasted no time and walked down the hallway, looking for more clues. As he continued forward, he noticed more doors with numbers on them. Each number decreased by 1 as he continued to the left.

'This must be a place that accomidates residents. Maybe this is why I am here? Hmm…'

As he strolled past door number 1, he opened the door double doors next to it. With a bit of brute strength, the doors opened, leading to a very large room. As he walked in, he noticed a wide variety of people, many who did not look like any of the others. All were occupying themselves by doing something, some a little more unorthodox then others.

As he started looking around the room, he noticed a door to his left with the word "Office" labeled onto it.

'Maybe there's someone who can tell me where I am in that office located over there. It's probably the manager of this establishment.'

The professor had already concluded that this must be a hotel of some sort, due to many things. First, there were numbers on the doors, the common difference of them being the number 1. Second, there had been a sort of beds, dressers, and a closet in his room, which he was probably going to use and share with two other people. Third, there were a wide variety of people here, eating breakfast, who were also of many different places by the looks of it. Finally, there was an office to the left corner of this room, meaning someone worked here. When he crossed out other possible solutions by the possibilities of the situation, this was the best answer.

'I should see if there is someone that works her-'

The professor was interrupted in his train of thought by a small being. It looked to be a robot, with its arms spread out, appearing to welcome the professor with a gesture.

"EXCUSE ME, MAY I ASK WHO YOU ARE. I DO NOT HAVE YOU CHECKED INTO MY DATA BANKS."

The professor needed help, so he cooperated.

"I am professor Hershel Layton of Gressenheller University, which is located in London."

The small robot did not move, but it took a while to respond.

"OH, I HAVE YOU LISTED AS A RECRUIT. THE MASTER REQUESTS A TALK WITH YOU."

'A talk? Hmm, maybe this "master" might be able to locate where I am.

"I accept"

"THANK YOU FOR OBLIGING. THE MASTER IS LOCATED IN THE OFFICE TO YOUR LEFT. HAVE A NICE DAY."

"Thank you very much."

The robot turned around, only moving its head, and strolled over to the buffet located near the professor's right. It stood there like a statue, probably waiting to help another person in need. As it remained still, the professor reminded began to head for the office, happy to know that he had someone there to help him.

As he slowly opened the door like a gentlemen, he walked in on the scene that was before him. Master Hand was sitting at his desk appearently dealing with someone on the phone. Even though it looked to be tense, the professor seemed he was obliged to help, his gentlemanly instinct acting as always on cue.

'Hmm, I wonder who this fellow is. He is reasonably the manager, as he is sitting in the desk, and he is also in several pictures on the wall. I think I will sit down and wait for his assistance.'

"Well, I can't help the fact that your bus- Well, your Mario buddies wanted you to come, and I have to do so whether you like it or not! It's Smash policy!"

Mumbling was heard on the other end.

"Well, you're going to do it whether you like it or no-"

The hand looked up from his desk to notice the professor sitting down, already sitting in a chair waiting patiently for Master to finish his conversation. The giant hand paused for a second.

"Well, I'll see you in a second in the teleportation chambers. Good bye."

A large sound rose from the cellular device, but was cut off as it was disconnected. As the hand set his phone in one of his desk drawers, his attention turned to the English gentlemen sitting by the wall to his right. As silence filled the air, the professor decided he would be the one to speak first to "break the ice".

"Hello there sir, I am professor Hershel Layton of Gress-"

"Oh, excuse me, but I already know who you are."

The professor had a bit of a 'moment' for a second.

'How does this man, or should I say hand, know my identity?'

"May I ask where you have acquired my name from good sir?"

"Oh, I apologize. As you can probably tell, I am the manager of this fine mansion."

'Oh, this is a mansion? How quant…'

"You may call me Master Hand, and how I know your name is because I have watched over you."

'What? How is that possible?'

"I see. Would you care to elaborate on this?"

The professor got a little more comfortable in his chair.

"Well, I was born with the ability to see into other realities or realms, and I use that power to organize this competition every couple of years."

"A competition? What sort of competition would that detail?"

"Well, it is a fighting competition, but no one is hurt while participating."

"Is that while I am here?"

"You have guessed correctly in assumption."

"Ok, that helps me process everything a little better, though I'm still unsure of how I arrived here in the first place."

"Oh, you must be very curious indeed. Well, it is very complicated, but I do know of your job as an architect what that details, so I will tell you how it works."

"I would greatly appreciate that."

"Now, what occurs is I contact the fighters who participate through a dream a night before the beginning of the competition."

"If I may ask, I would like to infer that I was not contacted. Was everyone here done the same except me?"

"Well, since you are the first recruit to arrive, I guess you could say so. Recruits are brought here without permission, as most of them usually never want to attend. The reason I even bring in new recruits is because it is mandatory. Without them, the competition would cease to continue, and I keep this activity going because usually everyone has a good time, and that bring a smile to face, err… fist."

'Although I think this is against one's rights, he does have a logical point. That also explains how I arrived here, which helps a lot.'

"I see. But what about the other people I saw in the room I was just in (the bedroom)? They seem to not be bothered at all."

"Well, I had JUST given a talk to them all, about how they also arrived and the other things they needed to know. And just incase you may have wanted to know, they have all fought before. All rookies are refered to as "recruits", so everyone else that arrives is also new to this competition, just as you."

"Thank you, my sir. I shall go ask them about what to come, if that is alright with you."

"It is quite fine to me, as I encourage a human's curiosity. I will see you another time soon."

The professor arrived from his chair and walked over to Master Hand. He let out his hand and the two shook theirs, as two gentlemen do after a conversation.

Layton exited the room, both excited and wonderous of what to come. But now, his main objective was to figure out more on this competition. It would be very interesting…


End file.
